User talk:Master Lewa
—The CBW Community Team CBW's Skin I noticed you were complaining on your userpage about CBW's skin. Well, the CBW's Site Leader, TheSlicer, did it. He's experimenting with different color schemes, so it's probably not permanent. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Go ask him yourself. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Nice Cool, he looks awesome, but... oddly enough, he doesnt look evil enough. Think: Dark master of shadow which twists and corrupts everything and creates things to destroy things. Oh, and... Spikes. Piraka king 16:23, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I'll be back... I'll look at it tomorrow because I have to get off at 2:25 or so because school will be over. And I cant get on at home because I have been banished from our ridiculously slow internet untill tuesday. After that, I will start to post all of my fifty billion creations that I have been makeing. Oh, and you can read my story : Piraka Empire: Kuulanahk Story but I'm not done yet, Piraka king 18:14, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Your MOCs Dude... Your. MOCs. Are. Awesome! I'm glad you decided to come over from TBW! Baterra1202 Ouch. Whoa, I cant get up. It knocked me off my feet. Piraka king 12:32, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and my srory isnt even done yet. I still have about twenty more chapters to go, and one chapter just got done today. Piraka Empire: Kuulanahk Story Piraka king 17:41, May 13, 2011 (UTC) And man, that dude is cool looking, I like the spikes and color and look... But, Spikeies! Just load him up with spikes. I'll consider joining when I have the time. Is this the right wiki? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! Oh, I set that so it will show the name of whoever views it. It may be a little confusing. If I view it it, it will show my name, and if you read it, your name. Liopleurodon 22:21, July 16, 2011 (UTC) For LU pics when you hit the Print Screen button it automaticly makes it a JPEG. They are saved in Documents > LEGO Creations > Pictures. Flex217 In game. - [[User:Flex217|''Mythran]] [[User talk:Flex217|of]] [[User blog:Flex217|Air]] - 15:12, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:I'm an awesome person Thank you! That's very kind of you! :P I've spent a lot of time compiling my saga guide so I am very pleased that you have enjoyed reading it. As for how I do it? Well, I take inspiration from a lot of things in my life. I watch a lot of Doctor Who, I read a lot of books, and I try my best to be unpredictable. As for you joining the site, I am very pleased to hear that. I only recently returned here in June so I can tell you it's not all bad. :P I look forward to talking to you again in future. :D [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! Re: Jutlin Mata Sorry for the late reply! Anyways, sure! I'm perfectly fine with what you request. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!''']] 21:46, August 9, 2011 (UTC)